It seemed like a dream
by Vixen-Darkkat
Summary: Renji has been sent to assist Ichigo in the world of the living. With some negotiating, she convinced Rukia into trading sleeping arrangements to avoid dealing with Kisuke. But her stay under the Kurosaki roof turns interesting... ( Fem!Renji x Ichigo / Fem!Renji x Hichigo , rated M as it gets a bit smutty )


I'm not good with titles or summaries... This story is based off a dream I'd had. (Yes, in this Renji is female...)  
Sorry, I'm not used to writing fics, so forgive me if it isn't written very well...

(( note- _Italics are thoughts_, **_BoldItalics are flackbacks_** ))

* * *

It'd been a long day, and it was late. I was ready to just pass out. "Night, Ichigo." I climbed into the closet, waiting for his response before closing the door.

Ichigo was sitting at his desk working on a bit of homework, from the look of it. He looked up at the sound of my voice and nodded, "Night, Ren."

I closed the door as he turned back to his papers.

Lying there, my ponytail began to annoy me. I reached up and pulled the elastic band from my hair, letting the crimson locks fall over my pillow.

_Much better. If only it wasn't so warm in here..._

I listened through the door; it sounded as though Ichigo had gotten up from his desk and lay down.

I waited a little while longer before sitting up and taking my tank-top off, revealing my breasts. I blushed slightly, _It would definitely be embarrassing if Ichi opened the closet door…_ Ignoring the thought I slipped out of my baggy shorts as well, leaving me covered only by my tribal marking tattoos and flowing crimson hair.

_Ah, that's more like it. I don't feel like I'm going to melt._

I laid back again, my right arm up behind my head while my left hand rested on my thigh.

My thoughts wandered back to the day I got the order from Captain Kuchiki that I would be headed to 'The World of the Living'...

**_I had just finished about a third of my paperwork when Captain Kuchiki spoke._**

_**"Abarai."**_

**_"Yes, Captain?" still focusing on my papers._**

_**"The Head Captain wants you to go help the Substitute Soul Reaper in 'The World of the Living' for a month."**_

_**I looked over at Byakuya, "Really?! …er… I mean… Of course, Captain. When am I to leave?"**_

_**H****e was quiet as he signed another piece of paper, "Tonight."**_

I had been excited to hear that I was getting to spend a month here; it meant I got to see Ichigo… I felt the blush starting to turn my face as red as my hair when my left hand slid to lightly touch the sensitive area that lie between my thighs.

_I shouldn't do this… Not here._ But even thinking that, I didn't stop. In fact, Ichigo being just on the other side of the closet door laying on his bed was making me want to do more. He was so close… Just thinking about him made my 'issue' worse.

I began to lightly rub, my fingers sliding easily since I was already wet. I slipped my middle finger in and bit my bottom lip; it was warm…and so very tight.

My body twitched at the sensation, it felt really good, and I wanted more. I slid my finger out and back in, then slowly found a speed I liked before slipping a second finger in. I gasped slightly but managed to keep from making much of a sound.

Now with two fingers moving in and out, my body began to react more. My hips started rocking to meet my hand when I pushed my fingers in. I added a third.

My body trembled slightly and this time I couldn't hold back the slight moan that escaped my lips, my mind lost in the high I felt from thrusting my fingers deep into the tight, wet warmth between my legs.

\- ( Switches to Partial Ichi POV ) -

Ichigo opened his eyes as he heard a strange noise. _Was that a…moan?_ He sat up and looked toward his closet. He sensed that Renji was still awake.

Wondering if she'd heard or made the noise, he quietly stood and walked over to the closet. Pausing before reaching up to open the door, he heard the noise  
again. This time he was sure it was a moan and that it was coming from within the closet. With a shaking hand, he slid the closet door open.

\- ( Returns to Renji's POV ) -

Still lost in my high, I didn't register that the door had opened until I heard Ichigo gasp. My eyes now wide open and looking up at him, my left hand between my thighs and my right hand gripping the blanket I was lying on.

"Ichi…" I sat up and closed my legs, grabbing my shorts and tank, holding them to my chest to cover myself. "I… I can explain…"

He just stood there, his hand still on the door, staring with his eyes wide and a blush across his cheeks as red as my hair.

"Ichigo?" I asked, wondering if he was ok. Worried that what he just saw may have shocked him just a little more than he could recover from.

He was silent still, his eyes fixed on my exposed skin. I reached out to touch his face to see if he was alright but noticed too late I'd reached out with my left hand. His gaze went from my body to my hand, the wetness still dripping from my fingers. He reached up, took hold of my wrist and pulled me out of the closet!

"Ichi?! What are you…" I couldn't finish my question because Ichigo had pressed his lips to mine, silencing me with a kiss. I dropped my clothes and wrapped my arm around him, as he still had ahold of my left wrist.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he looked down my body and back up to my face, "Need some help there?" He held my wrist up a bit, "Cause to me, it seems like you do."

I blushed brightly, "Ichi… I like you."

He smiled, "I can tell. And I like you too." With that he spun me around and pinned me to his bed, laying on top of me- wearing only a pair of sweat pants. He kissed me again, as he moved my wrists above my head and held them both down with just one hand.

I looked into his eyes, finally noticing they had turned black all except the yellow irises. My smile faded as I began to panic. _His hollow has control. How long has Hichigo had control?_

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," This time when he spoke I noticed the alteration in the tone. "Poor King hadn't known how to react to what he saw. So I slipped into control."

I was somewhat panicked. "So it's you that likes me? Not Ichi?" I asked, worried.

"Don't worry," He smiled. "King likes you too." He leaned down and bit my neck. I moaned slightly, and felt my consciousness fading.

I felt his breath against my neck as he muttered something, then everything went black…

When I opened my eyes, I was laying on the side of a building. Hichigo was still on top of me, but now he had white hair/skin, and his clothes were a white version of Ichi's Bankai. "Where…? What?" I muttered, confused.

Hichigo grinned down at me, "Good, you're awake. Look over there," he turned his head to the left, so I followed his gaze. I saw Ichi sitting there, staring.

"Where am I?" I finally managed to ask.

Hichi laughed, "I brought you into King's inner world. So you could see what I meant." He leaned down and bit my neck again. I couldn't help but moan.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested. When I looked over at him, he'd brought himself up onto his feet. "Get away from Renji."

"Sorry, King. I don't wanna, how about we share?" Hichi laughed, but I could sense that he was being very serious.

I watched as Ichi's face turned bright red again. I could feel pressure against my thigh and began to blush brighter myself.

"You know you want to try it, King, just as I do." Hichi grinned and licked his lips, "So why don't you get over here?"

Ichigo bit his lip and stepped closer. As he got near enough to kneel beside Hichigo, the hollow sat up and pulled me up with him, still holding my nude frame against his chest.

"That's it, King, now sit down and I'll let you hold her."

I merely clung to the fabric of Hichi's coat, unsure what else to do at the moment. Watching Ichi's every movement, I could tell he was beyond nervous but at the same time beginning to get excited.

"If you hurt her I will kill you." Ichigo finally said as he sat behind me, just out of my view. A moment later, Hichi gently pushed me back into Ichi's lap; my bare back against his chest. He looked down at me blushing, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "A bit embarrassed, but yeah."

Hichigo smiled as he slipped his hands between my knees to spread my legs.

A new rush of red covered my face as I watched the hollow lower his head between my thighs.

"Hey! What do you think you're…." Ichigo tried to protest but was silenced as a moan escaped my lips, the hollow laughed and continued to flick his tongue against the sensitive flesh.

\- ( Switches to 3rd person POV ) -

Ichigo's blush began to spread down his chest as he watched his hollow's actions. The redhead in his lap had begun to twitch lightly.

Shirosaki lifted his head and licked his lips, "Well King, aren't ya gonna give it a try?" Grinning wide, he slipped a slender white finger into Renji's warmth. She gasped and squirmed slightly as the Hollow began moving his digit within her.

"She seems ta like it, King. Ya sure ya don't wanna help?"

The Hollow was tempting him, poking and teasing him in attempts to make him give in to the desire to touch the girl lying in his lap. Nervously the strawberry looked down at the tattooed form of his comrade; she was trembling, eyes shut tight and her bottom lip securely trapped between her teeth.

Hichigo hit a certain spot with his fingertip causing Renji to gasp loudly and her eyes to open wide.

* * *

Sorry to leave it hanging like that... my muse for this has been missing for a while. I'll try to update it when I can...


End file.
